Sayonara, Naruto-kun
by Hatsune Zaa-chan
Summary: Kisah tentang perjuangan Hinata untuk mengembalikan ingatan Naruto./gak jelas, rada gak nyambung, OOC, semi-canon/ Author Newbie/ DLDR/ terima kritik dan saran/ Fanfic untuk teman saya, Hikmah. Last chapter update!
1. Chapter 1

**Hallo minna-san! Kembali lagi dengan saya, Akasuna no Zaachan.**

**Ini adalah fanfic kedua saya. Saya masih newbie, hehehe.**

**Ini request dari teman saya, Hikmah**

**.**

**Disclaimere : Om Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Main chara : Naruto uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga.**

**Warning : Semi canon, OOC(maybe), typo, rada gak nyambung, bikin bingung, gak jelas**

**HAPPY READING MINNA**

**.**

**Sayonara, Naruto-kun**

"Ngh."

Aku segera menghampirinya.

"Siapa kau?" tanyanya. Tenggorokanku tercekat setelah mendengar pertanyaannya.

"K-kau—ti-tidak i-ingat aku?" tanyaku. Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"La-lalu, a-apa yang ka-kau ingat?" tanyaku. "Memangnya aku lupa ingatan, apa?" elaknya.

"Ka-kau tunggu di sini se-sebentar," ucapku kemudian berlari meninggalkannya.

Tok tok tok.

"Masuk."

Aku memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut hitam yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

"Hah, hah, i-itu, Na-naruto—,"

"Lebih baik kau duduk dulu, Hinata," potong perempuan itu. Aku segera duduk di kursi yang berada di depan perempuan tersebut. Kami hanya dibatasi oleh sebuah meja besar.

"Jadi, tadi kau mau bilang apa?" tanya perempuan tersebut, panggil saja dia Shizune.

"K-kau harus me-meriksa keadaan Naruto-kun, sekarang!" pekikku. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi?" tanya Shizune. "Lebih baik anda memeriksanya sekarang, juga!"

Shizune berjalan menuju ruang dirawatnya Naruto dan aku mengekorinya dibelakang.

.

Kriet

Shizune memasuki ruangan tersebut. Begitupun aku.

Naruto memandang kami dengan bingung.

Shizune berbalik badan menghadap kearahku.

"Jadi apa yang harus kuperiksa?" tanya Shizune yang sudah mengaliri chakra ditelapak tangannya. "I-ingatannya," jawabku. Shizune mendekati Naruto.

"Naruto, aku harus memeriksamu sekarang," ujar Shizune. Naruto mengangguk sebagai jawaban 'ya'.

Naruto segera berbaring di ranjang rumah sakit tempatnya dirawat. Shizune menempelkan telapak tangannya yang telah teraliri chakra ke kening Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit, Shizune menghentikan aktititasnya kemudian berbalik ke arahku.

"Ba-bagaimana keadaan, Na-naruto-kun?" tanyaku. Shizune menghela napas.

"Begini, kurasa saat dia terbentur saat melawan ke-enam Pein, ingatannya sedikit terkikis. Bagaimana kalau kita bicarakan ini diluar?" ajak Shizune. Aku pun mengangguk. Kami segera meninggalkan Naruto sendirian.

"Ja-jadi, bagaimana?"

"Ingatan Naruto terkikis. Memangnya dia tak ingat pada siapa?" tanya Shizune. "Di-dia tidak ingat pa-padaku," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku. Shizune menganggukan kepalanya pelan.

"Bi-bisakah anda me-mengembalikan ingatan, Na-naruto-kun?" tanyaku—atau lebih tepatnya memohon.

"Seandainya aku bisa, aku pasti akan mengembalikan ingatannya. Tapi, kami para ninja medis tidak bisa mengembalikan ingatan seseorang," jelas Shizune sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"La-lalu, apakah ada cara lain untuk mengembalikan ingatannya tanpa melalui pengobatan?" tanyaku dengan wajah memelas.

"Tanpa melalui pengobatan, ya?" Shizune memasang pose berpikir.

"Sepertinya ada! Oh iya! Ada 2 cara!" ujar Shizune. Aku memandangnya dengan wajah penuh harap.

"Cara yang pertama adalah kau harus membawanya ketempatyang menyimpan banyak kenangan tentang kalian atau membawakannya sebuah benda yang berkaitan dengan kalian,"

"La-lalu, ca-cara yang ke-kedua ba-bagaimana?" tanyaku penuh rasa ingin tahu.

"Cara yang kedua adalah—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"O-ohayou, Na-naruto-kun," sapaku.

"Ohayou—" Naruto memandangku bingung.

"Hi-hinata Hyuuga," ucapku seakan tau apa yang akan dia tanyakan.

"Oh, ohayou, Hyuuga-san."

Jujur saja, aku agak sedikit aneh ketika dia memanggilku dengan nama margaku. Menurutku, panggilan itu agak terasa asing jika Naruto yang mengucapkannya.

"Bo-bolehkah aku ma-masuk?" tanyaku. Sekarang aku sedang berdiri di depan pintu masuk.

"Silahkan," ucap Naruto. Aku pun memasuki kamar tempatnya dirawat.

Naruto masih berada di rumah sakit karena masih ada pengobatan yang yang harus dijalaninya. Yang pasti bukan pengobatan untuk mengembalikan ingatannya.

Aku duduk di bangku yang berada yang berada di samping tempat tidur Naruto. Naruto bangkit duduk lalu bersender di dinding yang berada di belakangnya.

"A-apa be-belum ada yang me-menjenggukmu?" tanyaku sekaligus membuka percakapan.

"Belum ada. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," jawabku.

'Kurasa aku akan memberikannya sekarang' batinku.

Aku melihat kesekitar untuk memastikan bahwa hanya kami berdua yang berada di ruangan ini.

"Na-naruto-kun, aku ingin—,"

Brakk!

Sontak aku terkejut. Aku menengok ke asal suara.

"OHAYOU, NARUTO-KUN!"

Jantungku rasanya mau copot karena mendengar suara yang begitu mengagetkan dan menggelegar(?).

Ternyata yang datang adalah teman-teman yang terdiri dari; Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, Lee, Ten-ten, Kiba, Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, dan Chouji.

"Hah, teman-teman?" ucap Naruto.

"Hai, Naruto!" sapa Sakura.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Naruto?" tanya Lee.

"Apa keadaanmu sudah membaik?" tanya Ino.

"Ya!" jawab Naruto lantang.

"Kau juga ada disini, Hinata? Kami mencarimu kemana-mana untuk mengajakmu menjenguk Naruto. Ternyata kau sudah sampai duluan," ucap Kiba.

"U-um," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepala.

Mereka pun mengobrol sampai aku merasa terlupakan.

Aku menggenggam erat sebuah bingkisan yang ada di pangkuanku.

Aku menengok ke arah Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman-teman. Aku menghela napasku.

"Ku-kurasa a-aku harus pe-pergi," ucapku lalu berlari kecil menuju pintu keluar.

"Hyuuga-san,"

Langkahku berhenti tepat di ambang pintu setelah mendengar panggilan itu.

"Y-ya?" ucapku tanpa menengok ke arah sang pemanggil karena aku sudah mengetahui siapa yang memanggilku.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"A-aku ha-harus pergi," ucapku lalu berlari kecil keluar ruangan tersebut.

**Normal POV**

"Dia kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Ini menyenggol pinggan Sakura. Sakura pun teringat sesuatu. Dia pun mengangguk-angguk.

**#skip time**

"Jaanee~"

"Jaa~"

"Dah~"

"Bye~"

Semuanya mengucapkan salam perpisahan sebelup pergi dari kamar tempat di rawatnya Naruto.

Saat semuanya sudah pergi, Naruto menghela napas.

"Hah, sepi lagi," ucap Naruto.

Naruto melihat sekeliling ruangan sampai matanya tertuju pada sebuah tas tenteng berwarna kuning. Naruto menghampiri tas tersebut. Dia mengangkat tas tersebut lalu meletakannya di atas tempat tidurnya. Dia duduk beberapa centi di depan tas tersebut.

"Tunggu dulu! Sepertinya aku mengenal tas ini," ujar Naruto. Naruto tampak sedang berpikir.

"Oh iya! Ini kan tas yang tadi dibawa oleh, Hyuuga-san!" pekik Naruto.

"Apa ini untukku?" tanya Naruto pada angin yang berlalu.

"Kulihat saja dulu apa isinya!"

Dia mengambil sebuah benda yang terdapat di dalam tas tersebut.

"Apa ini? Kotak makan?"

Naruto segera membuka tutup kotak makan tersebut.

"Wah~." Mata Naruto berbinar ketika melihat apa isi kotak makan tersebut.

"Onigiri!" pekik Naruto.

Kruyuk~ Kruyuk~.

"Ukh, tiba-tiba aku merasa lapar," ucap Naruto sambil mengusap-usap perutnya.

Naruto memandang onigiri tersebut dengan napsu(?).

'Aku makan atau tidak, ya?' tanya Naruto dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba perut Naruto mengadakan konser dadakan lagi.

"Ukh, tapi aku sudah lapar. Aku makan sajalah. Lagipula Hyuuga-san kan gadis yang baik hati. Pasti dia tidak akan marah. Hihihi," ucap Naruto sambil mengangkat satu onigiri dan mendekatkannya ke arah mulutnya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menghentikan aktivitasnya.

"Eh, tunggu dulu. Bukannya ini wajahku?" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk onigiri tersebut.

"Rasanya serasa memakan wajah sendiri" ucap Naruto agak sweetdrop.

Naruto pun dengan setengah hati memakan onigiri tersebut.

Tiba-tiba matanya berbinar.

"Wah! Enak sekali!" pekik Naruto.

"Tapi sepertinya aku pernah memakan makanan yang seperti ini. Tapi dimana, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Ah, daripada aku memikirkan hal yang tidak akan ketemu jawabannya, lebih baik alu melanjutkan acara makanku!"

Naruto melanjutkan acara makannya dengan sepenuh hati.

**TBC**

**Akhirnya fanfic kedua selesai juga! Oh iya, sepertinya fanfic yang pertama yang judulnya 'Duo troublemaker' itu banyak kesalahannya. Author lupa menuliskan bahwa ada peringatan tentang typo, newbie, dan lain-lain. Semoga di fanfic ini gak ada yang kelupaan.**

**Terima kasih juga bagi kalian yang mau membaca.**

**Author berharap kalian semua mau me-review!.**

**Salam manis, Akasuna no Zaa-chan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Minna! Saya kembali lagi!**

**Saya akan membalas review!**

**Yang pertama, anna fitry : Terima kasih atas saran dan pujiannya! Saya kira chapter ini tidak terlalu panjang. Gomen.**

**Yang kedua, meisya putritahani : Ya, Naruto Cuma gak ingat sama Hinata. Lalu yang janggal dimana, ya? Saya ingin tau agar saya bisa memperbaiki kesalahan saya. Terima kasih karena sudah memuji dan menyemangati saya!**

**Oke! Saya persembahkan, fanfic berjudul Sayonara Naruto-kun!**

**Disclaimere : Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort.**

**Main Chara : Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning : semi-canon, typo, gaje, membingungkan, alur ngebut.**

**HAPPY READING MINNA!**

**Hinata POV**

Aku sudah memikirkan rencana kedua untuk mengembalikan ingatan Naruto. Yaitu membawanya kesebuah tempat yang memiliki banyak kenangan tentang aku dan dia.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku berjalan menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha, tempat dirawatnya Naruto.

Setelah sampai, aku segera menuju kamar tempat Naruto berada.

Aku segera membuka pintu.

"Ko-konichiwa, Na-naruto-kun,"

Aku memasuki kamar tersebut.

"Konichiwa, Hyuuga-san," sapanya balik.

Aku menghela napas ketika mendengar sapaannya. Dia masih memanggilku dengan nama yang terasa asing ditelingaku.

'Tak apa, Hinata. Ini hanya sementara, kok. Setelah ingatannya kembali, dia akan memanggilmu dengan namamu seperti dulu,' batinku menyemangatiku agar aku bisa bertahan sampai ingatan Naruto kembali.

"Ka-kau mau i-ikut de-denganku?" tanyaku. Dia memiringkan kepalanya tanda dia bingung. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

"Mau kemana?" tanyanya.

"A-ah—ikutlah saja dulu," ucapku.

"Yosh! Ayo kita berangkat!" pekiknya sambil menarik tanganku pergi ke ruangan Shizune untuk meminta izin.

Kriet.

Aku dan Naruto memasuki ruangan.

"Naruto? Hinata? Ada apa?" tanya Shizune.

"Aku mau minta izin untuk keluar dari rumah sakit! Hyuuga-san mengajakku ke suatu tempat!" jelas Naruto masih semangat dan masih menggenggam tanganku. Tu-tunggu! A-apa? Ma-masih menggenggam ta-tanganku?

Aku menengok ke arah tangan kananku yang daritadi dia genggam dengan tangan kirinya. Tiba-tiba saja wajahku memanas.

"Eh, Hyuuga-san? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Naruto sambil menengok ke arahku. Dia menempelkan punggung tangan kanannya di keningku.

"Keningmu panas," ucap Naruto. Aku menepis tangannya.

"A-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa, kok," ucapku. Suhu tubuhku sudah normaal kembali.

Kini tatapan Naruto beralih pada Shizune.

"Jadi bagaimana? Diizinkan, tidak?" tanya Naruto kepada Shizune. Tatapan Shizune beralih padaku. Aku memandang Shizune dengan tatapan memohon.

Shizune menganggukan kepanya. Tatapannya kembali pada Naruto.

"Ya," ucap Shizune.

"Yeay! Ayo kita pergi!" ucap Naruto sambil berlari keluar ruangan.

Saat aku ingin mengikuti Naruto, sebuah suara Shizune menghentikan langkahku.

"Hinata, semoga berhasil!" ucap Shizune. Aku tersenyum kecil. Aku menengok kearahnya.

"Terima kasih," ucapku.

"Hyuuga-san! Ayo pergi!"

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto kembali ke ruangan lalu segera menarik tanganku meninggalkan ruangan.

Sebelum meninggalkan ruangan, aku tersenyum ke arah Shizune. Shizune balik tersenyum ke arahku.

Setelah sampai di luar rumah sakit, Naruto menarikku tanpa tujuan.

Tiba-tiba saja dia menghentikan langkahnya. Aku juga menghentikan langkahku. Dia berbalik ke arahku. Dia menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"Oh iya, sebenarnya kita ingin kemana?" tanya Naruto.

"Po-pokoknya arahnya berlawanan dari sini. Ha-harusnya ta-tadi setelah ke-keluar dari rumah sakit, ki-kita berbelok ke kanan, bu-bukan ke kiri," jelasku. Naruto pun nyengir kuda.

"Hehehe, maaf aku membuat perjalanan menjadi jauh," ucap Naruto. "Ta-tak apa," ucapku.

Kami pun pergi ke arah yang benar.

Selama berjalan, sama sekali tidak ada yang berbicara. Suasana hening.

"Oh ya," ucapku sambil menyingkirkan keheningan yang mengelilingi kami. Naruto menengok ke arahku.

"Nani?" tanya Naruto.

"A-aku hanya i-ingin memberi tau, ki-kita a-akan pergi ke suatu tempat ya-yang sa-sangat indah," jelasku. Naruto menganggukan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba keheningan kembali menyelimuti kami.

Berjalan.

Berjalan.

Berjalan.

Tunggu!

Ada yang janggal!

Apa, ya?

Aku menengok ke arah bagian tubuhku yang terasa hangat.

Naruto juga menengok ke arah apa yang kutengok.

"O-oh, maaf!"

Dia melepas genggaman tangannya. Aku menarik tanganku. Suasana menjadi canggung.

Aku melihat ke sekitar.

"A-ah, sudah sa-sampai," ucapku. Aku menarik tangan Naruto untuk memasuki tersebut.

Aku menghentikan langkahku kemudian berbalik menghadap ke arah Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"I-indah, bukan?" tanyaku. Naruto melihat ke sekitar.

"Wah~, indah sekali!" ucap Naruto kagum. Matanya berbinar.

Aku membawanya ke sebuah tempat yang memiliki banyak Pohon Sakura(Gomen, author gak tau nama tempatnya apa), tempat pertama kali kami bertemu.

"Naruto-kun," panggilku. Naruto menengok.

"Apa?" tanya Naruto.

"A-apa kau mengingat se-sesuatu setelah melihat te-tempat i-ini?" tanyaku. Naruto tampak sedang berpikir.

"Um, ya! Aku teringat sesuatu!" pekik Naruto bersemangat. Senyumku merekah.

'Oh, Kami-sama, terima kasih. Akhirnya kau mengembalikan ingatan Naruto-kun," batinku bersyukur.

"Setelah melihat Pohon Sakura, aku jadi teringat dengan Sakura-chan!" pekiknya bersemangat.

Dadaku terasa sesak. Aku kaget. Aku berpikir bahwa dia mengingatku. Hatiku terasa hancue berkeping-keping.

"Kira-kira Sakura-chan sedang apa, ya? Apa dia sudah makan?" Naruto asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku saat Naruto mengucapkan nama Sakura.

"Na-naruto-kun," panggilku agar dia tidak asik dengan dunianya sendiri.

Dia menengok ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Hyuuga-san?" tanyanya. "A-ayo ki-kita pulang. A-aku agak ti-tidak e-enak ba-badan," ucapku, berbohong.

"Kau sakit? Yasudah, ayo kita pulang," ajak Naruto. Aku mengangguk.

Perjalaan pulang kami penuh dengan kesunyian.

Aku mengantarnya ke rumah sakit, kami saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan.

"Semoga cepat sembuh!" ucap Naruto. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Saat ingin pergimeninggalkan rumah sakit, tiba-tiba saja sebuah suara membuatku menghentikan langkahku.

"Hinata-chan!"

Aku diam membeku. Suara itu? Panggilan itu? Apa itu, Naruto?

"Konbawa, dan—hati-hati dijalan!" ucapnya sambil melambaikan tangan.

Setelah mendengarnya mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut, aku mendengar suara langkah kaki yang menjauh.

Aku membalikkan badanku. Dia sudah tidak terlihat karena mungkin dia sudah masuk ke dalam rumah sakit.

"Konbawa, oyasuminasai," ucapku kemudian berjalan pulang menuju rumahku.

.

Ya, memang menyebalkan. Saat kubawa dia ke tempat itu, dia malah mengingat Sakura. Tapi tak apa, sekarang dia memanggilku dengan nama yang sangat kurindukan apabila dia yang mengucapkannya. Kurasa ada sedikit kemajuan, eh?

.

.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya.

"Hinata, kau mau kemana?" tanya Tou-san ketika aku sedang berjalan keluar rumah. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku lalu membalikkan badanku menghadap Tou-san.

"A-aku i-ingin pergi ke Rumah Sakit Konoha," jawabku.

"Ada keperluan apa?" tanya Tou-san. "A-aku mau menjenguk te-teman yang sedang di-dirawat di sana," jelasku.

"Kau ingin menjenguk siapa?" tanya Tou-san. "Na-naruto-kun," jawabku sambil menundukkan kepalaku untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipiku saat aku menyebut namanya.

"Oh~, lalu itu apa?" tanya Tou-san sambil menunjuk sebuah tas tenteng berwarna ungu yang kugenggam.

"I-ini untuk Na-naruto-kun," jawabku..

"Yasudah, hati-hati di jalan," ucap Tou-san. Aku mengangguk lalu segera pergi menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

.

Kriet.

"Hinata-chan!"

Aku tersenyum saat mendengar panggilan itu. Aku segera memasuki kamar rawat Naruto.

"O-ohayou, Na-naruto-kun," sapaku.

Aku berjalan menuju kursi yang berada di samping tempat tidur Naruto.

"Arigatou!" ucap Naruto sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas tenteng berwarna kuning.

"Kemarin aku lupa menyerahkannya padamu," ucap Naruto. Aku pun mengambil tas tersebut dari genggaman Naruto.

"I-iya, tak apa," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku.

"Makanannya enak sekali, lho!" ucap Naruto. Aku tersenyum kecil.

"Siapa yang membuatnya?" tanya Naruto. "A-aku sendiri yang me-membuatnya," jawabku.

"Wah! Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik!" pekik Naruto. Sontak aku terkejut atas pujiannya. Kurasa wajahku sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

'I-istri yang baik?' batinku bertanya.

Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat sesuatu.

"Oh ya, a-apa kau mau i-ikut denganku?" tanyaku. "Kemana?" tanya Naruto. "I-ikut saja du-dulu," jawabku. "Baiklah," ucap Naruto.

Kami berdua segera meminta izin keluar dari rumah sakit pada Shizune lalu pergi ke tempat yang dituju.

.

.

.

"Ki-kita su-sudah sampai," ucapku.

"Seperti tempat latihan," terka Naruto. "Memang," ujarku.

"Lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kesini?" tanya Naruto.

"Untuk—"

"Naruto! Hinata!"

Tiba-tiba saja ucapanku terpotong oleh sapaan seseorang. Aku menengok ke arah suara.

"Hai, Sakura-chan!" sapa Naruto kepada seseorang yang memotong ucapanku tadi. Ternyata dia adalah Sakura.

Naruto melambaikan tangannya ke arah Sakura lalu menghampirinya.

Mereka berdua mengobrol sampai lupa kalau aku ada di sana.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku, menatap ke arah tas tenteng berwarna ungu yang daritadi kugenggam.

Aku menghela napas lalu memutuskan untuk tidak memberikannya hari ini.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi dan pulang ke rumahku tanpa pamit pada Naruto dan Sakura.

**TBC**

**Duh! Kayaknya ini gak panjang, deh! Terlalu sedikit! Huweeeeeee padahal Zaa-chan sudah berusaha untuk membuat chapter kali ini menjadi lebih panjang! Tapi nyatanya malah pendek banget! Huweeeeeeee! Author kehabisan ide! Gomen. Alurnya juga kayaknya kecepetan! Padahal Zaa-chan udah berusaha agar alurnya tidak ngebut! T_T. Maaf ya, Zaa-chan pikir, chapter ini bakal blebih panjang. Eh, pas liat wordsnya ternyata Cuma dikitT_T**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hallo minna-san! Kembali lagi! Hohoho, akhirnya saya bisa melanjutkan fanfic saya! Karena kemarin-kemarin saya mengerjakan pr yang bejibun, jadi tidak bisa melanjutkan fanfic ini. Karena sekarang weekend, jadi saya bebas! Hahaha*tawa setan*.**

**Saya rasa chapter ini pendek. Kira-kira hanya sekitar 1000 words saja.**

**Oke oke, saya persembahkan fanfic saya yang berjudul, 'Sayonara, Naruto-kun'!**

**Disclaimere : Om Masashi Kishimoto tercintah!**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Chara : Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning : semi-canon, gaje, OOC, typo, membingungkan, bikin kepala pusing, dll(dan lain lupa)**

**Saya persembahkan**

**SAYONARA, NARUTO-KUN**

**Hinata POV**

Hari ini aku memutuskan memberikan Naruto sesuatu yang batal kuberikan padanya kemarin.

Aku segera pergi menuju Rumah Sakit Konoha.

Kriet.

Aku membuka pintu kamar rawat Naruto.

"Ohayou, Naruto-kun," sapaku. "Ohayou, Hinata-chan,"sapanya. Aku tersenyum kecil saat mendengar sapaannya.

Aku memasuki kamar rawat Naruto.

"Kenapa kemarin kau pergi? Aku pikir kau hilang atau diculik! Kau tau? Aku bersama Sakura-chan pergi mencarimu sampai sore! Akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk pergi ke rumahmu. Lalu kami bertemu pengawalmu, Ko. Dia bilang kau sudah pulang. Kupikir kau diculik! Aku sangat khawatir padamu! Kau tau?" jelas Naruto panjang lebar kemudian dia memelukku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Tunggu dulu! Dia khawatir padaku dan sekarang dia memelukku?

Tiba-tiba wajahku memanas. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat.

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Naruto melambai-lambaikan tangannya tepat di depan wajahku. Aku sadar dari khayalanku.

"A-aku tidak apa-apa," elakku. Aku menyingkirkan tangannya dari depan wajahku.

"Gomen, ke-kemarin a-aku ada u-urusan," jelasku berbohong.

"Oh~," ucap Naruto. Naruto menganggukan kepalannya. Tiba-tiba suasana menjadi hening.

"Na-naruto-kun" panggilku memecah keheningan. Naruto menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada apa, Hinata-chan?" tanya Naruto. Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

'Apa kuberikan sekarang saja, ya?' batinku bertanya. Naruto masih menatapku bingung.

"I-ini u-untukmu," ucapku sambil menyerahkan sebuah tas tenteng kecil berwarna kuning kepadanya.

"Wah~, apa ini?" tanya Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar. Dia pun mengambil tas tersebut dari genggamanku.

Tanpa menunggu jawababku, Naruto sudah mengambil sebuah benda yang berada di dalam tas tersebut.

"Wah~, indahnya," komentar Naruto. Aku han

"Wah~, indahnya," komentar Naruto. Aku hanya tersenyum saat mendengar komentarnya.

Naruto segera memakai benda tersebut.

"Bagaimana, cocok tidak?" tanya Naruto. Aku hanya mengangguk.

"Arigatou, Hinata-chan," pekik Naruto.

"Syal ini sangat indah dan nyaman dipakai," ucap Naruto. "Terima kasih atas pujiannya," ucapku sambil menundukkan kepalaku karena tersipu.

"Syal berwarna merah ini seperti syal yang pernah diberikan seseorang saat aku kecil. Tapi syal itu berwarna hijau(Kalo gak salah warnanya hijau. Author lupa. Hehehe). Tapi aku tidak ingat siapa yang memberikan syal itu kepadaku," ujar Naruto.

'Itu aku, Naruto.'

"Kira-kira siapa yang memberikan syal berwarna hijau itu kepadaku, ya?" tanya Naruto sambil memasang pose berpikir.

'Kami-sama, kembalikan ingatan Naruto-kun," doaku dalam hati.

"Hah~, entahlah, aku tidak ingat. Lebih baik tak usah dipikirkan," ucap Naruto. Aku menghela napas panjang.

Tiba-tiba keheningan kembali menyelmuti kami berdua. Kami larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"A-aku pe-pergi dulu, ya," mengangguk. Aku pun berjalan keluar dari kamar rawat Naruto.

Saat aku sudah sampai di ambang pintu, tiba-tiba sebuah suara memanggilku.

"Hinata-chan."

Ternyata yang memanggilku adalah Naruo.

"Y-ya, a-ada apa?" tanyaku.

"Sekali lagi, terima kasih," ucap Naruto. Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Aku pun pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

Aku terduduk di kursi yang berada di salah satu koridor di rumah sakit tersebut.

Aku terdiam dan termenung. Memikirkan rencana apa yang harus kulakukan agar ingatan Naruto kembali.

Aku menghela napas panjang.

"Ba-bagaimana ca-cara mengembalikkan i-ingatan Na-naruto-kun, ya?" tanyaku entah kepada siapa.

Disaat aku sedang berpikir, tiba-tiba saja ada yang memanggilku.

"Hinata,"

Aku mendongkak.

"Kak Shizune?"

Shizune duduk di kursi yang berada di sampingku.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Shizune.

"Ba-bagaimana a-apanya?" anyaku.

"Naruto," jawab Shizune. Aku menundukkan kepalaku setelah mendengar pertanyaan Shizune.

"Di-dia masih belum i-ingat ke-kepadaku," jawabku lirih. Shizune ikut menundukkan kepala dan memasang ekspresi sedih.

"Seandainya aku bisa membantu," ucap Shizune lirih.

"Hei, Hinata," panggil Shizune. Aku menengok kearahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan cara kedua?" tanya Shizune.

"Ca-cara ke-kedua?" tanyaku. Shizune menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Ya, cara kedua. Hanya itu yang bisa dilakukkan saat cara pertama tidak berhasil," ujar Shizune.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku. Berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi aku tidak menganjurkanmu menggunakan cara kedua," ucap Shizune. "Apa tidak ada cara lagi?" tanyaku. Shizune menggelengkan kepalanya dengan wajah sedih.

"Sayangnya tidak ada."

Aku menghela napas.

"Maaf, aku pergi dulu," pamitku lalu membungkukkan badan kemudian pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit.

.

Aku berhenti di sebuah taman yang tampang sangat sepi—bukan! Bahkan sama sekali tidak ada orang.

"Kenapa disini sangat sepi? Biasanya tempat ini ramai," tanyaku heran.

Tiba-tiba saja langit berubah menjadi ungu kehitam-hitaman. Angin kencang menerpaku. Aku menyilangkan kedua tanganku di depan wajahku dan sedikit membungkuk.

Aku melihat ke sekitar saat angin kencang perlahan mulai menghilang.

"Byakugan!"

Aku siap siaga. Siapa tau akan ada musuh yang menyerang.

"Hei! Tunjukkan dimana kalian!" pekikku.

Tiba-tiba saja cahaya putih besar muncul di tengah-tengah taman tersebut.

Aku menyipitkan mataku karena cahaya tersebut sangat menyilaukan.

Beberapa detik kemudian cahaya tersebut tergantikan oleh sebuah siluet hitam.

Aku memasang kuda-kuda untuk melawan.

Siluet tersebut mendekat ke arahku. Aku makin was-was.

Saat sudah lumayan dekat, siluet tersebut di terpa oleh sinar rembulan yang masih bisa menembus awan hitam tersebut. Ekh? Ada keanehan! Apa tadi kataku? Rembulan? Bukankah ini masih siang?

Aku menengok ke arah bulan tersebut.

'Warnanya putih dan tidak begitu menyilaukan, aku yakin itu adalah bulan," terkaku dalam hati. Aku kembali menengok ke arah siluet tersebut.

Siluet tersebut semakin dekat dan makin dekat.

Semakin dia mendekat, sosoknya makin terlihat.

Akhirnya dia sampai di hadapanku. Sosoknya sangat terlihat jelas. Aku pun melihat wajahnya.

Matanya terpejam. Rambutnya berwarna putih. Pakaiannya juga berwarna putih.

Tunggu! Apakah dia—

"Si-siapa kau?!" tanyaku sedikit menggertak.

"Aku? Kau tak kenap aku?"

Bukannya menjawab, dia malah balik bertanya.

"Ja-jangan-jangan kau—" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Yap, benar sekali,"

Kini aku tidak memasang sikap siap siaga lagi. Sekarang aku diam membeku.

"Jadi, kau adalah—"

**TBC**

**Yak! Selesai juga! Hohoho akhirnya bisa updet lagi! Waktunya balas review!**

**Yang pertama dari Sena Ayuki : Drama korea bbf? Saya aja lupa alur cerita itu kayak gimana. Lalu kesamaannya ada dibagian mana? Saya tidak terinspirasi dari situ kok. Ini murni inspirasi dari pikiran saya.**

**Yang kedua dari anna fitry : Ada kemajuan kah? Saya pikir sama sekali gak ada kemajuan-,- yosh! Saya akan lebih semangat!*semangat masa muda* terima kasih juga karena telah me-review.**

**Oke sudah balas review! Saya mohon review untuk chapter ini! Terima kasih!**


	4. last chapter

**Hallo minna-san! Saya kembali lagi!**

**Saya agak galau gegara chapter 3 yang ancur lebur. Saya usahain chapter ini tidak seberantakan dan seancur chapter sebelumnya. Oh iya, sekedar pemberitahuan, ini adalah chapter terakhir. Oh ya, Naruto disini umurnya sama kayak umur dia pas lagi di Naruto the last.**

**Disclaimere : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Hurt/Comfort**

**Main Chara : Naruto Uzumaki, Hinata Hyuuga**

**Warning : OOC, typo(s), gaje, ancur, membingungkan, semi-canon, dll**

**Oke, tanpa bertele-tele lagi, saya persembahkan,**

**SAYONARA, NARUTO-KUN**

"Jadi, kau adalah—" ucapku sambil menunjuk ke arahnya.

"Ya, aku adalah orang pemilik genjutsu masa lalu itu," ucapnya. Seketika itu juga aku teringat akan ucapan Shizune.

**Flashback(normal POV)**

**"La-lalu ca-cara yang kedua, ba-bagaimana?" tanya Hinata penuh rasa ingin tahu.**

**"Cara yang kedua adalah—"**

**Shizune menghela napas.**

**"—kau harus mencari seseorang pengguna genjutsu masa lalu. Yang kutau dia adalah keturunan dari Kaguya Otsusuki. Markasnya berada di bulan," jelas Shizune.**

**"Apa kau mengetahui namanya?" tanya Hinata.**

**"Kalau tidak salah namanya adalah Toneri Otsusuki. Dia berambut putih dan tidak memiliki mata," jelas Shizune lagi.**

**"Bagaimana cara aku menemuinya?" tanya Hinata. Shizune mengangkat kedua bahunya tanda tidak tahu.**

**"Entahlah, tapi jika kau mau meminta sesuatu padanya, kau harus rela melakukan apa yang dia minta," ujar Shizune.**

**End of Flashback(back to Hinata POV)**

"A-apa kau adalah To-toneri Otsusuki?" tanyaku.

"Ya," jawabnya singkat.

"A-apa aku bo-boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanyaku.

"Katakan saja," jawab Toneri.

"To-tolong ke-kembalikan ingatan Na-naruto-kun!" pintaku.

"Boleh saja. Tapi ada 1 syarat," ucapnya.

"A-apa itu?" tanyaku.

"Syaratnya adalah—"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—kau harus menikah denganku."

Deg.

Aku diam terpaku.

'Apa? Menikah dengannya?'

Akupun bimbang, harus menerima syaratnya atau tidak.

Setelah berpikir-pikir, akhirnya aku menemukan jawaban terbaik.

"Ba-baiklah, a-aku menerima persyaratanmu," ucapku sambil menunduk. Toneri tersenyum.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke istanaku," ucap Toneri sambil mengulurkan tangannya. Aku pun menjabat tangannya.

"Kita pergi,"

Tiba-tiba cahaya putih mengelilingi kami dan membawa kami ke tempat tujuan kami.

.

**Naruto POV**

"Kenapa aku merasa gelisah, ya?" gumamku.

Perasaanku mendadak tidak enak.

Aku duduk di tempat tidurku.

"Hah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja."

Aku merebahkan tubuhku di kasur.

"Huh, tenggorokanku kering," ucapku kemudian mengambil sebuah gelas berisi air yang berada di meja dekat tempat tidurku.

Sebelum telapak tanganku menyentuh gelas tersebut, tiba-tiba saja gelas tersebut retak.

'Kenapa gelasnya retak? Aku juga makin merasakan firasat buruk,' batinku.

Aku memutuskan untuk mengabaikan perasaanku yang tidak enak dan bergegas tidur.

.

.

.

**Hinata POV**

"Kapan kau mau aku mengembalikan ingatan orang itu?" tanya Toneri.

"Secepatnya," jawabku.

"Bagaimana kalau nanti malam?" tanya Toneri. "Baiklah," jawabku.

Aku menghela napasku. Aku ingin Naruto cepat kembali mengingatku. Walau dengan cara yang seperti ini. Aku rela, asalkan Naruto kembali mengingatku. Semua yang kulakukan selalu gagal. Jadi, kupikir inilah cara yang terbaik.

"Kupikir sekarang saja," ucap Toneri.

"Eh?"

.

**Naruto POV**

Aku terbangun dari tidurku.

"Duh, perasaan ini menggangguku tidur!" gerutuku.

Aku melihat ke arah jam dinding.

23.58

"Sudah hampir tengah malam. Mungkin aku akan mencari angin segar untuk menghilangkan kegelisahanku ini."

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi melewati jendela kemudian melompati rumah-rumah penduduk.

"Kurasa taman adalah tempat yang cocok."

Aku segera pergi menuju taman.

Sesampainya di taman, aku segera duduk di bangku yang berada di taman tersebut.

Aku melihat kesekitar.

Tatapanku terhenti pada sebuah siluet hitam.

Siluet tersebut makin mendekat. Sampai akhirnya siluet tersebut tampak diterangi sinar bulan.

"Hinata?" gumamku.

Dia berhenti tepat di depanku sejauh kira-kira 3 meter.

Tiba-tiba muncul seseorang di samping Hinata.

Dia memiliki rambut berwarna putih dan memejamkan matanya.

"Hinata!" pekikku. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya. Aku mengerutkan keningku.

Ketika aku ingin menghampirinya, tiba-tiba saja aku terjebak di sebuah gelembung berwarna kehijauhan.

Rasa kantuk menyerangku. Sampai akhirnya aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

.

'Dimana ini?' batinku.

Sekarang aku berada di sebuah tempat yang memiliki banyak pohon Sakura.

"Sudah musim salju kah?" tanyaku saat melihat banyak salju di jalan dan bertengger di Pohon Sakura.

"Eh, bukannya itu aku?" tanyaku ketika melihat seorang anak kecil berambut kuning.

"Itu kan aku ketika berumur sekitar 5 tahun," terkaku. Tiba-tiba seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo menghampiri Naruto kecil.

"Bukankah itu Hinata? Sepertinya dia juga berumur 5 tahun."

"Naruto-kun," panggil Hinata kecil kepada Naruto kecil.

"Hinata-chan!" panggil Naruto kecil.

"A-aku ingin me-memberikan se-sesuatu padamu," ucap Hinata kecil sambil menyerahkan sebuah syal hijau kepada Naruto kecil. Ada sedikit rona merah di pipinya.

"Arigatou!" ucap Naruto kecil. Hinata kecil tersenyum tipis.

Tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

Cahaya perlahan-lahan muncul, menampakan pemandangan yang indah, yaitu sebuah tebing penuh bunga.

'Indahnya,' batinku.

'Itu bukannya aku saat berumur 13 tahun, ya?' batinku bertanya.

(Yang dipanggil Naruto, berarti itu yang umurnya 13 tahun)

"Lapar," ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Dia sedang duduk di puncak tebing penuh bunga tersebut. Di sampingnya adalah Hinata yang berumur sekitar 13 tahun.

"A-apa kau mau, Na-naruto-kun?" tanya Hinata sambil membuka tutup kotak makannya lalu menyodorkannya ke arah Naruto.

"Itu apa?" tanya Naruto.

"I-ini onogiri," jawab Hinata.

Naruto mengambil 1 buah onigiri dari kotak makan Hinata.

"Wah! Rupanya sama seperti wajahku!" pekik Naruto dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Tapi tetap saja rasanya agak aneh bila memakan wajah sendiri," ucap Naruto dengan wajah lesu.

'Seperti onigiri yang dibuat Hinata,' batinku.

Naruto menggigit onigiri tersebut.

"Wah! Enak sekali!" ucap Naruto dengan wajah berseri. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya.

"Kau pasti akan menjadi istri yang baik!" puji Naruto sambil memamerkan cengiran khasnya.

"I-istri yang baik?" gumam Hinata. Seketika itu juga wajah Hinata tambah merah seperti kepiting rebus.

Semuanya menjadi gelap lagi.

.

Cahaya kembali muncul.

(latar saat Naruto vs Pein)

"Bukankah itu, Pein?" tanyaku.

"Naruto-kun!" panggil Hinata yang sedang memanggil Naruto, tapi bukan aku.

Saat Pein ingin menyerangku, Hinata menolongku.

Hinata terlihat terluka parah karena serangan dari Pein.

"Naruto-kun! Aku mencintaimu!"

Semuanya menjadi gelap dan hitam.

.

Hinata.

Jadi aku sudah mengenalnya?

Kenapa aku tidak ingat?

Tunggu sebentar, aku mengingat sesuatu!

.

Aku membuka mataku. Aku telah kembali ke taman. Gelembung yang menjebakku tadi sudah menghilang.

"Hinata!" pekikku.

"Aku ingat! Aku ingat bahwa sebenarnya aku sudah mengenalmu dari dulu! Aku ingat semua kenangan kita! Aku juga ingat! Aku juga ingat bahwa kau mencintaiku! Dan aku ingat bahwa aku juga mencintaimu!" pekikku kemudian menghampiri Hinata.

Balum sempat menghampiri Hinata, seseorang yang berada di samping Hinata menggerakan tangannya sebagai isyarat yang menandakan bahwa aku tak boleh mendekat. Aku pun menghentikan langkahku.

"Sudah ingat, eh?" tanya orang tersebut.

"Sebenarnya kau ini siapa, hah?!" tanyaku agak membentak.

"Aku? Aku adalah calon suami Hinata," jawab orang tersebut. Aku tersentak. Tenggorokanku tercekat.

Aku menatap ke arah Hinata.

"Hinata! Kau mau menjadi istri dari orang ini?" tanyaku. Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

"Gomen, Na-naruto-kun," ucap Hinata.

"I-itu agar kau kembali mengingatku, Na-naruto-kun," lanjut Hinata.

"Kenapa Hinata? Aku lebih memilih lupa ingatan daripada harus kehilanganmu! Kau membuatku nyaman jika kau ada disisiku! Kau membuatku senang jika kau bersamaku! Aku mencintaimu, Hinata!" pekikku.

"Terlambat. Itu semua salahmu. Kau tau? Hinata rela membuang-buang waktunya untuk mengembalikan ingatan bocah bodoh sepertimu. Tapi kau sama sekali tidak mengingatnya. Sampai akhirnya dia menggunakan cara seperti ini agar ingatanmu kembali," jelas Toneri.

Aku menyesali kebodohanku karena tidak mengingat Hinata saat Hinata berusaha mengembalikan ingatannya.

"Sekarang mau bagaimana lagi? Menyesal juga tidak ada gunanya," ucap Toneri.

"Berikan salam perpisahan padanya, Hinata," ucap Toneri. Wajah Hinata berubah sendu.

"Sayonara, Naruto-kun."

Cahaya putih mengelilingi tubuh Hinata dan Toneri. Aku menyipitkan mataku.

Saat cahaya tersebut hilang, mereka(Hinata dan Toneri) sudah tidak ada ditempatnya tadi berada.

"Aku menyesal sudah melupakannya," ucapku. Aku pun tak sadarkan diri.

**OWARI**

**Akhirnya selesai juga! Saya harap chapter ini tidak berantakan! Kemungkinan saya akan membuat sekuel dari cerita ini!**

**Akhir kata, saya ucakan terimakasih dan mind to review?**


End file.
